Ron's desire
by princessinpink12
Summary: Everybody has secrets. Some of them good, some of them bad. But Ron's was more than a little secret: it was the way to accomplish his deepest desire.


**Ron's Little secret**

**SUMMARY:**

Everybody has secrets. Some of them good, some of them bad. But Ron's was more than a little secret: it was the way to accomplish his deepest desire.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER:**

Well this is one of the few things that have been running through my mind. Thanks for all the support in my first HP fic: A curious look (if you haven't read it and you're looking for some Romione fluff, then I recommend you to read it). This story takes place in the Horcrux hunt. English is not my first language, so I'm deeply sorry for any grammar mistakes. ALL THE CHARACTERS AND SCENERIOS BELONG TO THE BLOODY BRILLIANT J. , the plot is the only thing I own ;)

He waked up at midnight again, with his heartbeat racing and breathing heavily. The nightmares were chasing him wherever he went, but only this time, it was different: his friends were beside him. Feeling an intense pain in his chest he rolled over himself. Like in any other of the nights that this happened, he curled up in his blanket, trying to fall asleep again. But, this time, the sight of a dim and warm light coming from the other side of the tent frustrated his plans.

-Hermione…-he thought worried

Even thou she was absolutely mad at him, he still cared about her. In fact, all the days he spent away from her made something very clear to him: He loved her, and he was determined to do anything to regain her friendship, trust and, if he had a little bit of luck, he would win her over. Smiling at the thought of having her wrapped around his arms, he carefully got up from the bunk he shared with Harry and, as if it was a reflex, he grabbed his wand and placed in his pocket. Slowly, walked to the other room of the tent, careful to not make any noise. When he got to the entrance of Hermione's room he froze on spot.

There, sitting on the little table, was Hermione, crying in silence. Tears were filling her eyes, as another ones were rolling down her beautiful and soft cheeks. She was shivering a little as she stared to the entrance of the tent, keeping watch just in case any of the many dangers they were exposed to decided to appear.

Ron's heart sank, making the pain in his chest grow. Then, he felt a hand in his shoulder as he turned around to see Harry, who was now awake, standing behind him. With a simple nod from him, Ron understood that it was Harry's shift. With a wink Harry covered himself with the invisibility cloak, indicating Ron that this was his chance to make things right. Ron felt the tips of his ears turning red as he reached his bunk and grabbed his Chudley Cannons blanket and then, taking a deep breath, he proceeded to enter Hermione's room.

He entered and placed the warm blanket over her shoulders, making her jump a little bit, because she didn't notice when he entered the room. Using her hand, she wiped off her tears as fast as she could, hoping Ron didn't notice.

-Hey…- he said softly, sitting beside her, with a small grin across his face

Hermione replied with a small grin, laughing on her inside, remembering that not more than three days ago she went mad for that same expression. To her surprise, Ron grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, pulling her a little bit closer to him.

-'Mione- Ron began- I'm sorry…for everything. I'm sorry for making you worry and cry. I'm sorry for being a complete insensitive, fool, moody arse. But the thing I regret the most was leaving when you needed me… I hope you forgive when you're ready.

She couldn't stay mad at him. Not any more. She pulled him into a warm hug, full of forgiveness and hope. She started sobbing and tears started rolling down her cheeks once again, but this time they were tears of happiness.

-I forgive you Ron…- she replied sweetly between sobs.

Not letting go of the hung, Ron backed up a little, just to see her face. He raised one of his hands lifting his pinky. Hermione reached his hand with her pinky as they once again intertwined their fingers.

-I promise I will never leave you again- Ron said sweetly

-Pinky promise? - Hermione replied playfully

-Pinky promise- he said, rolling his eyes and holding tighter to Hermione's little finger.

-Good- she began playfully- because let me tell you I'm going to personally cut your finger if you break this promise!

-Auch! - said Ron, pretending to be offended- are you really looking forward to it?

-Honestly…YES! - giggled Hermione

- No you are not! - he said playfully- because you're a scared little chicken!

Hermione grinned widely as Ron started to tickle her. She laughed very hard, but she fought back, running her tiny fingers up and down Ron's torso. At this Ron stopped tickling her and surrendered to her tiny and fast fingers.

-I SURRENDER!- Ron said between chuckles- LET ME GO!

-Who is the scared little chicken now? - said Hermione between giggles

Taking her by surprise, Ron lifted her and putted her in his shoulder, as he started walking them to her bed. Hermione struggled playfully in his arms and once he dropped her on the bed he jumped in, making Hermione almost fall. Lying down on the bed, Hermione gave him a confused look.

-I promised I wont leave you again!- Ron said, grabbing her hand- You're not going to get rid of me that easy!...Besides, I love my pinky finger!

Hermione laughed at his cuteness and cuddled into his chest. Ron wrapped her in his arms, feeling the tips of his ears turning red.

-You're impossible- said Hermione chuckling

-But you like me that way! – he said cheerfully- otherwise I wouldn't be Ron!

-I hate you Ronald Weasley - she said playfully, letting the sleep take over her.

And with that final statement she fell asleep in peace after several weeks. Ron in the other hand, spent more time awake, stroking her hair, delighted by the essence of vanilla and roses coming from it.

Then, a thought invaded his mind, faster than any snicht could go. He smiled at the beautiful image that popped in his head. There were no words for him to describe the feelings running through his body. He carefully moved to contemplate his friend. As always, she was breathtaking. Even when she was sleeping. Her beautiful eyes were now closed, allowing him to see her long eyelashes, her skin, soft and perfect, glowed with the dim light of one of her blue bell flames, her nose, tiny and beautiful, reminded him of a porcelain doll Ginny used to have, and finally her lips… those lips that he dreamed of every single day since she got petrified in 2nd year…those lips that he wished to be kissing even thou the ones that he was actually kissing were Lavender's…Those lips that had become his deepest desire.

Taking a deep breath, incapable to control himself any longer, he took a last look of his best friend and then, he leant down and softly kissed her. An explosion of emotions took place on Ron's body as he felt the tips of his ears turning bright red. He carefully replaced Hermione on his chest and hugging her tight, feeling like the happiest man on the world, he let out in a whisper the words that only now he felt brave enough to say:

-And I love you, Hermione Granger-

And just like that he finally fell asleep, holding in his arms his most valuable treasure: Hermione Jean Granger.


End file.
